combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
G36KE
Reloaded= |image = |rarity = |stats = |gp = 1 Day - 10.170 GP 30 Days - 72.430 GP Permanent - 277.000 GP |gc = 1 Day - 32 GC 30 Days - 228 GC Permanent - 872 GC |features = None |popularity = Unknown |firing = |mods = |killfeed = |irl = Heckler_%26_Koch_G36#Variants }} |-| Classic= |image = |grade = |stats = |gp = 1 Day - 1.950 GP 7 Days - 9.820 GP 30 Days - 39.780 GP |gc = 1 Day - 79 GC 30 Days - 569 GC Permanent - 2.133 GC |restrictions = None |features = None |popularity = Unknown |firing = |mods = |killfeed = |irl = Heckler_%26_Koch_G36#Variants }} The G36KE is an Assault Rifle obtainable from MYST-G, and/or direct purchase for GP. Overview The G36KE is a weapon which is very similar to the standard G36E. The most notable stat difference between the two is the G36KE's lighter weight, which gives the weapon a higher Portability rating. The G36KE also has lower recoil than the G36E. The reload animation and the firing sound are different from the original, as well. Unlike the G36C, another variant of the G36, this weapon retains the advanced G36 scope. After testing the weapon, it was found that the weapon's recoil and spread are both much lower than the G36E's. This weapon is often thought to be more versatile than the G36C, because, while it retains the majority of the standard variant's superiority at long range (minus the tap-fire bug), its much lower spread, and slightly lower recoil, makes it excel in close-quarter capabilities. Some player liken its close-range abilities to a slower, more powerful sub-machine gun. The weapon is a strong,consistent 3 hit kill,and it will retain this out to a good range,which is on par with other assault rifles range wise. This makes the weapon stronger then the average assault rifle,as it will often take one less shot to kill. It's maximum range is on par with average assault rifles. The rate of fire is average amongst assault rifles,as it will not be a liability at close range,nor is it fast enough to make longer range more of an issue. Due to this, it is actually a good choice for CQC,as it's damage will allow it to kill surprisingly quick up close,and it's average maximum spread allows spraying to be somewhat accurate. The crosshair's are pinpoint when standing still,making this a very accurate weapon. This advantage is lost quickly with bursts,however,as the crosshairs expand faster then most other weapons,and shrink back to minimum size slightly slower then average. The maximum spread is on par with most other assault rifles. The recoil pattern will cause the gun to kick left and right diagonally,alternating every 3 shots after the initial. This may make bursting the weapon a bit more difficult, but it does recover from recoil faster then most,allowing tap fire to be a very powerful strategy. Variants Trivia *The G36KE has a different firing sound and reloading animation compared to the regular G36E and the Valkyrie variants. *This gun is featured in the second of three starting packages. Media G36KE_Draw.gif|The drawing animation of the G36KE. G36KE Fire.gif|The firing animation of the G36KE. G36KE Scope.gif|The scoping animation of the G36KE. G36KE Reload.gif|The reloading animation of the G36KE. G36KE Sprint.gif|The sprinting animation of the G36KE. Category:Assault Rifles Category:LE Weapons Category:Primary Category:Weapons Category:GP Weapons Category:Standard Category:Cosmetic Variant Category:2009 Category:Reloaded-Common